You never know
by lovegregsanders
Summary: It's a really boring day for the Intelligence Unit, but as it comes to an end, things starts heating up for them!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Chicago PD fanfiction and only my second fanfiction ever. I'm not bad in english but I'm not the best either so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

I do not own any rights on the characters. Please, feel free to review :)

You never know

The day had been passing by too slowly for the Intelligence Unit taste. All members were stuck inside doing paperwork while the rest of the population was outside in the bright light of July. The shift was nearly over and Antonio and Jay were bored. They were throwing balls of paper in the garbage, waiting for something to happened. Erin passed by.

" I guess it's a good sign. "Jay looked at her. "What's a good sign? The fact that we don't have any cases."

" It means that we kicked all the bad guys butts." she answered with a smirk.

"Yeah...it also means that if all the bad guys are behind bars or ...dead, we're of no use and we're going to lose our job... "said Olinsky who was sitting at his desk.

"Come on guys! We might be one of the best crime fighter team, there's always going to have some ass kicking around this town." said Antonio.

Erin sat on Halstead desk and started to throw paper balls. Ruzek entered the office.

"Oh God! Sometimes I wish I was a firefighter or a paramedic. At least it's been a busy day for them. I heard there sirens all day long!"

Voight came out of his office to join his team.

"Would you all stop complaining!? I got enough of this. You can say whatever you want but I think it's a good thing to have this day to do some paperwork. They were late. At least now you are all free to go."

All the members stood up and started to get ready to go home even of it wasn't quite time to but if Voight had said so, they were better listen to him. There leader had a good heart and loved all of his team member but he could be really rough sometimes specially with Jay since Erin and him seemed to be starting something. He wasn't sure what but he sure was going to find out.

As the unit was making her way to the front door, they heard a loud crash, the sound of broken glass and people screaming. It was soon followed by screeching tires and shouting coming from the street. Halstead was the first to react.

"What the hell..." He hurried to the front door and was about to open it but he backed away when he saw all the black smoke threw the window.

"Damn! We better call the firefighters! The front of the building is on fire!"

Erin took out her cell phone and placed the call to the fire station as Voight turned around looking at the people behind them in the precinct.

"Ok everybody stay calm, we need to evacuate the building even if the fire is still outside. Please use the back doors and get as far away as you can" As he said those words, he pulled the fire alarm so the others upstairs could come out. He looked at Antonio.

"I want you to get out and go to the front of the building to see if there are civilians are hurt."

He pointed to Olinsky "I want you to go with him and see if you can find someone who saw what happened."

"You got it boss"

Antonio and Olinsky left the group in the reception area, nearly alone. Burgess appeared and joined them.

"I just looked around the building, everybody is out."

"Great! Now our turn. The firefighter are coming and the fire doesn't seem to be spreading." said Voight, leading his men to the back of the precinct and out.

Outside, Jay and Erin joined Antonio and Olinsky to see if they could help. As they reached the front, they saw the fire truck from station 51 pulling up. Lieutenant Casey got out first and looked at what should be done.

"Severide, get the hose. We are just going to need one line. It's not as bad as it seems."

"You got it"

Jay observed as the squad start to put out the fire and looked at the damages. Casey's right. It's not that bad but still. You can see the brick wall has turned black, the grass his burned and there's not a lot left. There's one person lying on the ground with the paramedic moving around. She look a little in shock but other than that, she seems to be ok. Olinsky is talking to a witness. The detective still don't know what happened but the one thing he knows is that the day is finally not over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter even if he wasn't really long! :)

*I also saw that I made a mistake in the summary...It should be written It's a very boring day, not "they"

Enjoy chapter two!

New enemies?

It had taken nearly three hours for the firefighters to put out the fire, packing up there stuff and making sure the building was safe for people to come back in. The damages were not that bad and the fire wasn't strong enough to have time to spread inside the precinct. The door would need to be change and the brick wall washed but they were lucky. Since the firefighters had given them the all clear, the team was back inside, ready for a new case...finally. Matt Casey was also there talking with them.

"So what seems to be the cause?" Erin asked from where she was, sitting on her desk. Casey looked at her.

"Well, we found a point of impact of what could be a Molotov cocktail. There was broken glass near the door."

Olinsky stood up.

"It would fit with what my witness said. A woman saw three people in a white civic. The man sitting in the back throw something that looked like a ball of fire."

"Could it be gang related or an old friend of us who got out of jail or something like that?" asked Rusek.

"Or it could also be just pure provocation from some jackass or stupid..." answered Antonio.

Casey looked at the team. He was amazed by there work. Each member of the squad had there forces and there own problem but they were working together as a unit. He still remember the time when Voight and him were like cat and mouse but water had run under the bridge. They weren't close and probably would never become friends but they were respectful of each other. He heard Severide voice coming from his radio.

"Casey, we have another call. We need you now!"

"All right I'll be right there." He looked at the team.

"I need to go. Good luck with the case."

"Thank you for your help Matt." Said Antonio as Casey made his way back downstairs and to the already waiting truck.

Voight came toward the white board and started putting the pictures of the crime scene on it.

"We don't have a whole lot of evidence right now, but someone want to start a war. We don't know who, we don't know how and we don't even know if it's toward the whole precinct or toward someone in particular." he said as Roman entered the room.

"Actually, I think there is something that you guys need to see." said the police officer followed by Burgess. He went to the television and opened it. On the screen, there was the coverage of the attack against the precinct. He put the volume on so everyone could hear what the reporter was saying. It was a young woman in her thirties with dark hair.

"As we speak, the police doesn't seem to have any suspect in this case but, we received a video that could be related to the attack. It looks like a man is taking credit for the act of violence. Here is a part of this video."

The screen went from the journalist to a man with a mask over his face holding a gun. His voice was changed.

" ... you don't know who we are. Right now we have the power over you. This fire was just a start to all of the other things that we could do to you. You may be wondering what's going on. I'm going to tell you. That little fire this morning was just a little warning. A warning to tell you that we are coming. We are coming for you cops. Nobody's safe especially not the Intelligence Unit who probably think that they are better than every criminal on earth. Let me tell you something...You better watch your back...You don't know us but we know you." There was a little laugh followed by some shuffling behind the camera. The guy in the screen came closer. "See you soon...everybody." The screen went black and the journalist came back on the screen but the unit wasn't listening to her anymore. Ruzek stood up, took the remote from Roman's hand and shut down the TV.

"I guess now we have our answer" said Olinsky turning around to look at his boss. Voight was already picking up his coat.

" We need to go see to go see this journalist and find out were they got this tape. We know now that it's personal, but we also need to find out if it's a vengeance, a way for a new gang to announce themselves or anything. But everybody need to be careful. I want to know everything on this guys and soon. For right now, everyone of you is going to look back at old chart and see if you can find something or someone that could be behind this. Antonio, you're with me, Halstead's going to look at your old files."

Jay looked up at his boss.

"What? I already have mine to look into, it's going to take me years to go trough everything!"

" Then stop wining and start looking!" was the only answer he got. Antonio looked at him and mouthed a " sorry bro" before following Voight down the stairs.

Jay turned to Erin

" He really doesn't like me."

" Stop wining and start looking" she responded laughing.

The remaining members of the unit got to work in silence.

Meanwhile, half an hour later, Voight and Antonio had arrived to the television station. They made it to the front desk where a woman who looked way younger than the journalist from the report sat taking calls and taping at a computer. She saw them and made a sign for them to wait a minute. She finished her phone call and looked up to them.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Antonio was the one who responded.

"Hi, I'm detective Dawson and this is Detective Voight from Chicago PD and we are investigating the fire that happened at the precinct earlier this afternoon. We saw the footage that was diffused by your station not to long ago and we need to talk to the reporter that worked on the subject."

" Hum yeah let me check if she's back." the woman took her phone and dialled a number.

She turned around so the detectives couldn't hear what she was saying. She hung up the phone five minutes later.

" I'm sorry, Miss Taylor can't see you right now. She is in a meeting."

Voight let out a breath and put his hand on the desk in front of the secretary.

"Listen, we really need to talk to her and as you can see, I don't have a whole lot of patience right now. Someone attacked my precinct, taking the risk of hurting bystanders and after that, they make official treat against the police department and more precisely against my men, my unit. We want to speak to her now! Is that clear?!" he yelled the last three words. Antonio put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

" Listen...Angel" started Antonio looking at the nametag on the woman shirt, " We only want to ask her a few questions. My boss is a little on edge but you surely would be if someone threatened people you care about, wouldn't you?"

Angel nodded.

" So please, could you tell us where we can find this miss Taylor?" he asked her with his most beautiful smile. Angel looked at him in the eyes and blushed.

" Well I guess I would be pissed too. Take the elevator to the third floor. It's going to be the second door on your left after the vending machines."

Antonio smiled even more .

" Well thank you Angel. Your help was precious."

He looked at Voight and they started to turn around when Angel spoke again.

"Detective Dawson!"

He turned to face her.

" Please just don't tell them that I let you go trough."

This time, it was Voight turn to speak.

"Don't worry, If she ask, we'll tell her we pushed you out of the way."

With that, they took the elevator to the third floor.

When the elevator doors opened, they made there way to where Angel told them they were going to find this reporter. The door was close but they could hear two voices on the other side. One was a man, the other was a woman and they seemed to be arguing about something. Voight knocked on the door on witch we could read Robert Kingsley.

A man opened the door.

" Angel, I thought I had been clear not to..." he didn't finished his sentence has two police badges were shoved in front of his eyes.

"Hi, we are here to talk to miss Taylor?" said Voight "It's really important.

" Oh hum, I guess it's possible if it's for the police." said the man taking a step aside to let the two detectives in.

" It's very nice of you Mister...?" asked Voight while Antonio sat on the large desk that was behind the man where the young reporter sat with her legs crossed.

" I'm Kingsley, Robert Kingsley. I'm the director here."

"Well, I'm detective Voight and this is Detective Dawson from Chicago PD. We are here to talk to Miss Taylor about the video that was diffused in her report not to long ago. But since you're here, I think we're also going to need to speak to you." Voight continued.

Taylor stood up from her chair.

" You're those detectives from the Intelligence Unit!" she said.

Antonio looked at her.

" And how would you know that?"

She smiled. " I'm a reporter, it's my job to know. If you could ask your questions now. I have a lot of work to finish." There was a hint of arrogance mixed with her words that made Voight looking intensely at her.

"What?" she asked.

" Nothing, I just don't like your attitude...in fact, I don't like reporters. What's your full name?" Voight asked.

" It's Blair Taylor."

"Ok so Blair, we need to know how you got that video?"

" I can't tell you, as a cop you are supposed to know that."

"Yeah well, as a cop I also know that I can arrest you for retaining very important information in an ongoing investigation. I give you the choice. You tell us or you're coming with us to the station where you are probably going to pass some of the most horrible time in your life. Your call."

Blair looked from Voight to Antonio.

" He's always like that?"

Antonio nodded. "Yeah...and he can be worst...when he doesn't get what he want and he's not the only one."

"Well, right to the point, I like that." She looked back at Voight, took one minute of reflection before answering. " Look the only thing I know is that I received a dvd. Some guy just drop it off. I think it was a delivery man. I think it was UPS or something like that. He looked normal, brown shirt, brown cap and that's it."

It was Antonio's turn to talk.

" Ok so you receive this dvd, you watch it and you decide to play it in your report without calling the cops. Are you stupid?"

" Hey there is no need to be disrespectful here." intervened Kingsley.

Voight look straight at him.

"Oh and what about you? You are the director and you let her go with it!"

"But it's our job! If we had called you, we wouldn't have been able to show it and our viewing wouldn't have been that high!"

Voight was boiling. He took a step toward the director and put his finger on the man's chest.

" Because of you, there's a lot of police officers that are at risk right now. If one of them gets hurt it's going to be on you! Both of you!" he shouted.

Antonio came between his boss and Kingsley.

" I think it's going to be enough for now. Do you have security cameras?" he asked.

" Yeah." Kingsley responded.

" We are going to need a copy of the films and the dvd of course."

Antonio looked at Blair. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Thank you..."

With that, they got back to the office.

It was nearly 22:00 when all the members of the team left the office. While Voight and Antonio were out, the rest of them had been looking in the old files like the boss had asked but so far, there was nothing. Everybody headed there way to go home not knowing that they were watched.

*Please leave me some review :) Need to know if you guys like it and if I continue the story...


	3. Chapter 3

*****Sorry, it's been a while since I last posted a chapter so here is the third chapter and I made it a little bit longer...Enjoy!

It's not going to stop

It had been two days since the attack against the precinct. Voight and Antonio had told the rest of the team what they had found at the reporter office. So far, there was nothing in the old files. They couldn't find any links between the cases they had worked and what was happening now. All the unit was reunited at the precinct. Voight had asked to Roman and Burgess for help since the two of them were always teaming up with the unit and even if Voight would never admit it, he had prefer to keep an eye on his two favourites patrol officers. They were all talking the case.

"So far, we got nothing! We don't know who they are and how much of them there is outside. We don't even know why they are after your team!" Said Roman who was standing in the middle of the room. The others were sitting at there desk except for Halstead who was sitting on it and Voight who was standing in front of the white board where a screen capture of the madmen was beside the pictures of the fire.

"My team! I just want to remind you that Burgess and you are closely working with us so in my opinion, you two also need to watch your back." replied Voight. He turned his head to look at Erin. "Do we have a lead on the car at least?"

"Well the only thing we know is that it's a white civic and a partial on the plate number." said Erin letting out a sight.

"And as for the delivery to the reporter office, it was made by UPS. The guy who made it told us that the suspect looked normal. Around six feet tall, brown hair. Nothing out off the ordinary." announced Antonio. He rubbed his eyes a little bit discouraged. He would have preferred that their enemies had links to old cases because at least they would have something to be working on. Ruzek stood up and walked to the white board taking place beside his boss.

"Okay we don't have any lead or so but couldn't we put a word out for a white civic with a licence plate starting by Z? It's not much but at least, it's something. Since nothing came up in our data." he suggested looking around at his team members to see if they had any other ideas. It was Voight who talked.

"We do that. Alright, Roman and Burgess take care of this. And I think we are going back to see that reporter. We are going to ask her if she can diffuse the message that we are searching for that car. We are going to set up line only for this case. I want those jerks in cells before they can arm anybody. Antonio, with me. The others, you just continue to look at the files. I know it's not really exciting but it's a job that got to be done!" Voight turned to give a look at Halstead. "Is it clear?"

"Yeah boss." said Halstead putting his hands on his head.

Once again, Voight and Antonio made there way to Blair Taylor's office. At first they thought that this journalist was a pain in the ass but if they could use her in the end, why not? They arrived at the front desk and saw that Angel was behind it.

"Hey hi Angel! You remember us?" said Antonio cheerfully.

The young woman looked up and was surprise to see them again.

"Oh hi detectives. How can I help you today?."

"We would like to see Blair Taylor again if she's here." said Voight.

The receptionist looked at her computer, clicked a few times and looked back up.

"Yes she's here. She is suppose to be in her office. I'll let her know you are coming. You know where it is."

Antonio looked at the woman.

"Well thank you a lot."

He followed Voight who was already making his way to the elevator. They didn't had to wait to long before one arrived. They got in and started there ascension to the journalist office. They knocked on the door.

''Come in'' yelled the journalist.

The two detectives made there way into the office and looked around. It was smaller than they thought it would be for a journalist with such a big reputation. Taylor looked up from her computer and half smiled half smirked at the sight of the two men.

''Oh... I should've known that I would see you again. So what do you want this time? I don't have anything knew to tell you and nobody has contacted me about your case.''

Voight and Antonio sat in the chairs in front of her desk and the older man looked her straight in the eyes.

''Actually, we are the ones who need your services this time around. The only lead we have if we can call it that, is a white civic with a license plate starting with the letter ''Z''.''

Blair just stared at them.

''Soo..?'' she asked.

''So we need you to diffuse a statement for us to see if someone can help us finding the car.'' finished Antonio.

There was a moment of silence and Blair shifted in her chair. She looked like she was thinking about it.

''I guess I can do that for you since you didn't punish me for diffusing that video. I've been thinking about it a lot and I realise that I should of gave it to you in the first place.''

Antonio smirked.

''Well, what a surprise. What made you change your mind?''

The journalist looked at Antonio and what he saw in her eyes was pure sadness. She cleared her throat before talking.

''My father was a cop. He was actually in the same precinct that you are working in. He was killed in the line of duty when I was sixteen.'' She took a moment to breath before continuing her story.

''I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I never talk about it because it still hurts too much. When I saw this DVD, it made me think of my dad.''

Voight and Antonio looked at each other.

''How come this case we are working on right now make you think about your dad? I mean yes he was a cop but what does it have to do with us? '' Asked Voight now all of his attention on the young woman before him.

''Well first of all, he was working in a unit similar to yours.''

''Wait a minute, our unit is the first of it's kind. I never heard of any precedent.'' said Antonio looking at Voight. To his surprise, his chief looked like he knew what she was talking about.

''Voight?''

Hank let out a sight.

''We are not the first team of special unit. We are the second one.'' He looked at Blair. ''I wasn't sure at first. Your father was Denis Taylor right?''

Blair looked surprise.

''Yes. You knew him?''

Hank smiled slightly.

''Yes and no. I was still in uniform at the time kind of like Roman and Burgess. If I remember correctly, your father was working undercover for his last mission so I wasn't really working with him but with the other members of the unit. But again, what does it have to do with us now?''

The young woman opened the drawer beside her and took out a file that she placed in front of her.

''I didn't became a journalist for the fame or for anything like that. It's partly because I'm curious but mostly because I wanted to know what had happened to my father. As I told you earlier, he died when I was sixteen. It was seventeen years ago and I still doesn't have all the answers I am looking for.''

Seeing that Antonio was going to talk she put a hand up and continued.

''While I was doing my researches on what had happened the day my father died, please, don't ask me how, but I found a DVD. It is like the one I received the other day after your precinct got attacked.'' She pushed the file that sat before her towards Voight and Antonio. ''This is what I found on the last case my father worked on. It started the same way yours did or at least it seems so. Take this file. I really think it can help you.''

Voight reached for the document and took it. Antonio seemed a little lost.

''You really think that those two cases are related even if there are seventeen years in between?'' asked Voight.

Blair shrugged.

''I can't be certain but even if there was just one attack and this video, I believe there is too much coincidences. First the similarities between the two videos then there is the fact that there is a link with the special unit and now, I'm starting to wonder if the fact that I am the one to have received the DVD is really because I am a journalist or because I am the daughter of the cop who got killed seventeen years ago and that the man who did it never got caught. Read the file, it might give you some leads.''

Two hours later, all the unit plus Roman and Burgess were reunited in the bullpen. Voight had explained everything that Blair had told them and he was now explaining to them everything he knew about the first unit.

''About twenty years ago, the very first special unit was formed. There was five members. The unit reputation was nearly as good as ours considering the resources at the time. It had been in function for three years when the precinct started to receive some threats like we did yesterday. At first, they thought it was some hot blooded kids trying to make there names known from the CPD but the situation got bad rapidly. Officers started to get hurt on the streets, false calls were being made. The unit took the case and they found out that a new gang had started to make his way up the ranks in the streets but not because they were selling drugs or anything like that. They were actually trying to clear the streets...from the cops. So the first unit decided to put an agent undercover to try and stop this war. So they successfully sent special agent Denis Taylor. Everything was going well, until they found out that someone from inside blew it for Taylor. The day the special unit was supposed to take out the group, they were ambushed. It turned out so bad that this exact same day, the unit was dissolved and internal affair just made sure that the story never came back up.'' his voice had turned into a whisper and the team kept quiet until Ruzek spoke.

''What was so bad that had to be kept of the records?'' he asked.

Voight cleared his throat but it was Olinsky who spoke.

''I remember that. We were on patrol together at that time'' he said looking at his boss.

He didn't seemed to mind the slight sound of surprise that came from the rest of the team.

''When Taylor arrived to the arranged meeting, there was a lot more people than expected. The rest of the unit was waiting for the signal with some patrol for backup. Taylor didn't had time to give the alarm that a gun was pointed at him. The team rushed to help with the patrolmen and a shooting started. That day, four officers were killed along with six gang members and three officers were hurt pretty bad. The worst part was the three innocent bystanders who got shot and killed.''

Something seemed to jolt Lindsey.

''That day when I was little...a police officer came and took me from school.'' she said. Hank looked at her.

''Yep. That day Olinsky and I were two of the officers that got hurt and Denis Taylor was killed along with another member of the unit.''

There was a silence for a moment but Halstead broke it.

''Okay so it seems we are facing the same type of gang but are the members actually the same?''

''It could be you know. I mean seventeen years, some must be dead by now but others were only like sixteen, seventeen, eighteen years at the time so there is a possibility.'' explained Voight.

''Well I guess that now we have something to work with.'' said Rusek.

Voight crossed his arms and faced his team.

''For now what we need to do is to reopen the case but I think it's going to be a lot of administration talk and we are going to have to convince the chief that it's related. Olinsky and I will take care of it. Until we have all the files, I guess there is not much we can do apart from being careful. So everybody get back to work and be safe.'' With those last words, he dismissed his team and left the room with Olinsky.


	4. Chapter 4

*Another chapter is up so enjoy it! :)

Watch your back and be safe

One week had passed since the meeting at the precinct and nothing had happened. No weird incident in the streets involving patrol officers, no other little film, not even a little attack against the precinct. The Intelligence unit was still on alert but since Voight had told them not to do anything till he had all the information about the old case, they were just sitting and waiting except for Mouse who was trying to track down the white civic but the more he searched, the more he started to think that they were chasing a ghost.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but for once, I have to admit...I am lost. I've been trying to track down this fucking car all week long and I have nothing! '' he cried exasperated, slamming his hands on the desk.

Jay smirked. " Calm down Mouse. We didn't have anything either. All the phone calls we received since the diffusion of the description got us nowhere. What about the video? Did you found something that might help us figure out where it was recorded?"

"Oh right! About that, I just finished with it and I think I found something." the young tech turned his computer screen so the others could see. Look at the background.

"Yep and what are we supposed to be looking at?" asked Antonio, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you see behind the head of the perp. There his a window and when I enlarged the view, I found something. I know where it was filmed actually. On Michigan Av, there are a few old warehouses. Some of them are abandoned. If you look closely, we can see what's on the other side of the street across the place where our suspects recorded their movie. It's Old St- Mary's Catholic church." explained Mouse.

Antonio looked at him. "You're a genius! You know that right!?"

Mouse smiled and suddenly jolted.

"I think I have an idea. There are a few police radar in this district. If I can just get into their systems, I might be able to see if there was a white civic in this area...and...BINGO! I GOT IT!" Mouse screamed ecstatic.

At the same time, Voight and Olinsky entered the room and looked at the young tech suspiciously. Mouse sat down on his chair and looked down. He had always been a little intimidated by his boss.

"Looks serious. Would you mind sharing?" asked Voight, looking at Mouse. Ruzek stood up and talked.

"Actually, Mouse found out where the video was recorded and he traced the car using the police radar from the street in the same area than the warehouse that was use in the film. Turns out that the car is there as we speak." explained the young detective.

Voight looked quite surprise by the young technician. He would never tell anybody but he was actually really proud of the young man. He looked around at his team.

"Alright! Everybody grab your coat. We are going to look into this. Be ready in ten." Voight said before taking the address Mouse had written on a peace of paper.

Ten minutes later, the team was downstairs with their vest on and their guns ready. They had the plan from the warehouse and they were looking at it. Roman and Burgess were also there in their uniforms listening carefully to what was being said.

"We need to be really careful about this one. We don't know anything about who they are or how much of them there is. From what we have so far, there are at least three suspects that were seen when there was the attack against the precinct. So Lindsay and Halstead, you are entering the front. Olinsky and Ruzek you are taking the backdoor and Antonio and me are going to enter by the last door on the side. Roman and Burgess you two are going to be there for back up. If something turns south, we are counting on you to take over. Is that clear for everybody?" asked Voight. Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Good. It's time to go. Everybody be safe! If you feel that something is wrong, you get out of there." and with that, each members of the unit entered their car with their partners and drove off to the location that Mouse had found.

Lindsay was driving as always and Jay was just looking at her. She saw him and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when we were going to tell Hank about us. I mean, we are actually going to live together so that don't really leave us a choice." explained Jay with a smile playing on his lips.

Lindsay sighed. "I know that. It's just that I don't know how he is going to react. I mean, I'm pretty sure that he has some doubts but there is actually a big difference between him having doubts and treating you like an idiot and him knowing about us and killing you for being with me." she explained.

Jay laughed. He put a hand on her knee and smiled at her.

"How cute. You are actually scared for me. That's lovely." said Jay.

She looked at him for a second before taking her eyes back on the street.

"Lovely? That sounds weird coming from you." she laughed.

"I promise you that when this case is close, we are going to tell him together and I will stop him from killing you if he tries." she said seriously.

"It's a deal then." said Jay. "Are we there yet?" he asked when he saw that Ruzek and Olinsky car stopped in front of an old warehouse. It was dirty and the walls looked like they were made out of metal or something like that. There was rust in some places and the vegetation had started to install herself around it. Lindsay and Jay got out to join Ruzek and Olinsky. The group was soon all together and were ready to enter the building. It looked empty but they were being extra cautious since they knew how it had ended seventeen years ago and they didn't want the story to repeat herself. They all took position, their guns draw and waited for Voight signal before entering.

"Everyone in position. We are going in now!" said Voight in his radio and the team moved has they had been told.

The unit made their way into the warehouse. Ruzek and Olinsky looked around from where they had entered and had nothing.

"All clear" said Ruzek in the radio so the others could know that their part of the building was safe.

It was soon followed by Antonio's voice announcing that it was also clear on their side.

Than their was Burges voice on the radio.

"We found the car. A white honda civic with the plate starting by the letter Z. It's outside."

Voight looked at Antonio. At least now they had something to work with. He took his radio.

" Lindsay, Halstead" Is everything clear?" he waited for an answer.

Antonio looked at him worried. They hadn't heard any gunshot or anything.

"Lindsay, Hal..."

He was cut off by the sound of Lindsay's voice on the other side of the radio.

" Everybody get out. It's a trap! I repeat. We all need to evacuate, the place is rigged with explosives. Everybody out!"

Burgess and Roman who were already outside just looked and waited for the others to evacuate the building. They took of running when they saw Antonio and Voight get out and screaming at them to take cover. In a matter of seconds they heard a loud bang and felt the heat as the burning exploded and was engulfed with flames. It took a few minutes before someone moved. Voight and Roman were the first ones to get up. Roman helped Burgess up.

"You okay" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. We were far enough of the blast." she responded. "We need to make sure that the others are alright."

The two patrol officers walked towards Voight and Antonio who looked to be unarmed.

"Thank god you two are okay" said Roman looking at them. "We are fine" added Burgess when she saw the silent question in Antonio's eyes.

"Where are the others? Did they made it out in time?" she asked.

Antonio shrugged. He took his radio and tried to join Olinsky and Ruzek.

"Ruzek, Olinsky, do you copy?" he tried. He let a few seconds pass before trying again.

Voight was anxiously waiting for any news on his missing team members. He had already asked for medical assistance and for the firefighters and he could hear the sirens coming closer and closer but no words on his team.

Antonio tried again.

"Olinsky, Ruzek, Do you copy?" he let out a sigh. "Halstead, Lindsay do you copy?"

"Antonio! We are outside. We made it outside before it blow off. I need some paramedics hear!"

Antonio recognised the voice.

"Olinsky? Are you okay? Is Adam alright?" he asked nervously.

"Me I'm fine. I just got some scrapes from flying debris. But Adam got a nasty bump on the head. He is unconscious." explained the older agent.

Voight looked at Antonio.

"Go! I'll send the paramedic as soon as they arrive. We still have no words on Halstead and Lindsay. Roman, you go with him. I'll stay with Burgess."

Roman and Antonio took off to go help Olinsky with Ruzek and to make sure that the two of them were in fact okay. Voight and Burgess looked at the burning warehouse anxiously. Voight was still trying to contact Lindsay and Halstead.

"Erin do you read me? Are you inside?"

Without any answers, Voight was considering entering the burning building but he wasn't even sure that his two agent were still in there. They could be out cold outside from the blast. The sight of the door in flames also told him that there was no way he could go in without getting hurt so he had to wait for the fire department to get hear but deep down inside he was scared. He was scared for Erin and for Halstead. He had let anyone believe that he disliked the young man but in reality he truly admired him. Not only he had been a ranger but he came back to become a hell of a good detective. Jay made him think of himself but in better. He knew that the man had his heart in a good place and that he would always walk a straight line. That's what made Jay a good cop.

He tried his radio again.

"Erin, Jay do you copy? Where the hell are you?"

His heart stopped when he heard something at the other end of the line.

"Hank!? It's Erin!"

"Erin! Are you okay? It's been nearly ten minutes!"

"Hank! We are inside. I'm with Jay. He's hurt. I don't know how bad."

"Okay Erin. Help is on the way. I can see the trucks. Hang on thigh. I promise everything is going to be alright!"

With those last words he ran towards the fire trucks and the ambulances that were coming their way. As soon as they came to a stop Hank started talking. It was Casey and Severide that came up to him.

"Voight!? What happened?" asked Severide.

"We had a lead on our case but when we entered the warehouse, Erin screamed to get out and the whole place blew up. You have to find them. They are still inside." explained Voight.

"Who's inside?" asked Casey

"It's Jay and Erin they came in from the front so they shouldn't be to far. And there's Adam. He's hurt. He is on the other side of the building with Olinsky and Roman."

"Okay. Stay back. We will get them out we promised. You have blood on your forehead, you need to get that checked out." said Casey to Voight. He turned around to call for the paramedics.

"Borelli, Brett. There is an injured agent on the other side of the building. Go attend to him." He signalled for another paramedics he didn't really knew to attend to Voight. He then turned to talk to Boden and Severide.

"We have two agents trapped inside. It' Lindsay and Halstead. Voight told me they are supposed to be near the front door."

Boden looked at his team.

"Alright. Dawson, Severide, Casey and Hermann you're going in. You find those detectives and you get out. This building could collapse at any moments." said Boden looking at the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hi guys! I will try to update my story more often! I really want to make a pretty good story so enjoy! :)

It's going too far!

Jay couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing he knew was that it was hot, there was smoke everywhere and he was in pain. The last image that was coming in his mind was that he had entered a warehouse with Erin and they were looking around. After that, it was all kind of a blur. The pain was too intense. He heard someone calling his name but couldn't focus long enough to indentify the voice or just to try and wake up. The darkness won over him again. Lindsay was calling his name. She was kneeling over him but there was know way of knowing what was wrong with him. They had entered by the front door of the building and they were clearing the room when Jay had stumble over something coming out from under a plastic sheets. When he took it of, there were some barrel of chemical with some sort of timer and wires. Jay had shouted to her that they needed to run and that they needed to tell the others to leave the warehouse. Erin had already opened another door witch was a trigger that made the timer go faster. Erin had felt Jay's strong arms against her body, bringing her down to shield her from the explosion and the debris. He had saved her life and know they were stuck in this inferno because she had been careless. She was scared but she needed to be strong to get them out of here. She turned around to look if she could find a way to get out when she heard someone screaming. She wasn't sure at first but after listening carefully she could hear the voice calling out. "Firefighter, if there is someone here, call out!" Lindsay got up and tried to avoid the burning debris while making her way towards the voice.

"Help! We're here. I need help!" she screamed.

It didn't took time for the firefighters to find them.

"Thank god you're here!" said Erin. "Jay needs help. He's been unconscious since the explosion. I think he got it by debris and knocked off his feet by the explosion." she explained coughing from the thick smoke.

Severide made his way toward the fallen detective and took off his oxygen mask to give some to the other man. Hermann came beside his colleague.

"We need to get out now before the whole thing comes down on us." he said.

Severide and Hermann took Jay while Casey and Dawson helped Erin. They made there way outside to the waiting paramedics. As soon as they got us and were at good distance from the inferno, Voight ran towards his detectives. They were also joined by a team of paramedics that took Jay in charge. He was put on a gurney and his vitals were taken as one of the medic put an oxygen mask on him. Everything was happening pretty fast and the next thing she knew, she was with Jay in route for the hospital. She tough she heard Voight saying something about meeting her there with the rest of the team.

At the hospital, Maggie announced that there were four incomings from a fire, two minors and two in more serious condition. Ethan Choi, Connor Rhodes, Natalie Manning and Will Halstead were getting ready with the nurse to threat the incoming patient. The first ambulance arrived and the doors opened. Jimmy Borelli came out pushing a stretcher. Alvin Olinsky was walking alongside the gurney. His face had some scrapes on it. Sylvie Brett joined the group and started to give the information's.

"29 years old male. Hit in the head by flying debris from an explosion in a warehouse. Blood pressure is normal but his pulse is fast. He got a good gash on the back of the head and he is losing lots of blood."

Rhodes and Natalie took him and continued walking until they reached the exam area. Will saw Olinsky and walked towards him.

"Detective Olinsky! What happened? Is Jay alright?" he asked feeling the worries taking over. The detective looked at him with compassion.

" . I honestly don't know. The team went to a warehouse to follow a lead but when we got in, Lindsay screamed for us to get out of there and it just exploded. I was with Adam. I know that Voight, Antonio, Roman and Burgess are alright but for Erin and your brother I don't know anything. I'm sorry." he explained.

Will let out a sigh and looked at the detective's face. There was blood coming down from a nasty cut he had on his forehead.

"Come with me. I 'll take a look at this cut. I think you will need some stitches." he said.

Alvin didn't bother to say no. He just followed the younger man into an exam room. He knew that the young doctor was worried sick about his brother and the only thing he could do right now was to keep his mind occupied. He decided that it was better if he cooperated.

The second ambulance arrived and Erin jumped out while the medics were getting the gurney with Jay on it. Ethan was the one to take care of him. The first medic started to tell him the situation.

"30 years old male. Got caught in an explosion. He got some traumatic injuries du to the blast and has some difficulties with his breathing. Possible broken left wrist, internal bleeding and concussion. Also got some chemical burns on his back."

Ethan looked at the young man and his heart sank. He knew how much his friend worried about his brother's job. His worst nightmare was now becoming reality. wouldn't let the situation deteriorated.

"We are going to put him in exam 3. April, can you take detective Lindsay to exam 4 so she can get taking care of." asked the doctor.

The nurse took Lindsay by the arm. Surprisingly, she didn't bother to fight her off to tray and stay with her agonizing partner. She sat on the exam bed and waited for a doctor to come take a look at her.

One hour later, Voight, Antonio, Roman and Burgess were seated in the waiting room. Other cops from the precinct had come to join them to show their support. Erin had been treated for smoke inhalation and some minor cuts and bruise but she had been lucky. Olinsky and her were sitting in the waiting room awaiting for words on their partners. Will was also there waiting to hear about his brother. The only family he had left. Dr Rhodes appeared in the waiting room and Olinsky stood up and want straight to him. Voight was beside him.

"How is Adam?" he asked quietly.

Dr Rhodes made a reassuring smile to the detectives.

"Well detective Ruzek is going to be just fine. He got some stitches in the back of the head where the debris hit him and he has a minor concussion but he is going to be fine. We are going to keep him for observation but he should be going home tomorrow afternoon if someone can watch over him. As for work, I recommend at least a week off and after that, light duty for another week." he explained.

Olinsky shook his hand.

"Thank you very much Dr. Rhodes. If you don't mind, I would really like to go see him."

"Sure. He is awake and was asking about his team so I will let you tell him yourself. Just don't stay too long. He needs his rest."

Before the two off them walked away, Voight stepped in.

"I will leave two uniforms in front of his room if you don't mind. Those people out there, they want us dead. They can try to hit us again. I don't want to take any chances."

The doctor looked at him.

"I understand completely. I will also arrange that the security guards from the hospital spend more time patrolling in front of your detectives rooms."

Voight nodded.

" I would really appreciate that. Thank you."

Another two hours had passed since had came in the waiting room. Olinsky was back from seeing Ruzek. Lindsay was asleep, her head resting on Antonio's shoulder. Burgess was sitting beside Lindsay with Roman. The two of them looked tired but wouldn't leave without having heard from Jay. Voight and Olinsky were talking quietly and Will was playing with his pen waiting for news on his brother. Dr Ethan Choi made his entrance in the waiting room and walked towards Will who got up when he saw his friend coming his way. Worried was all over his face.

"Please Ethan, tell me that he is going to make it. He is going to be okay." pleaded Will.

"We weren't sure at first but Jay seems to be doing pretty good. He has some major injuries and he is in serious condition. We will be keeping him in the ICU for monitoring." explained Choi.

"What are his injuries" asked Voight. Dr Choi looked at Will who nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"He has a minor concussion, a fractured left wrist, some scraps and bruises on his face. He also suffered chemical burns on his back but they are minors. It shouldn't leave any scares. When he arrived at the hospital he was losing blood internally. We had to operate and find where it was coming from. We had to remove part of his spleen to stop the bleeding. We are transfusing him as we speak. We will keep a close eye on him for any signs of infections but right now, the prognostic is good. He will be here for a little while but he should be okay with time. We are also giving him oxygen. He was exposed to a certain amount of smoke for a while so we aren't taking any chances."

Will took some time to let all of the information to sink in. Lindsay had woken up while Ethan was talking about Jay's condition. She walked up to him.

"Can we see him? Please" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. If Will is okay with it." said Ethan.

Will looked up.

"Yes of course. Come on Erin." he took her by the hand and together they made their way to the room Ethan had indicated them in the ICU area. It wasn't hard to find since there already was two police officers guarding the doors. Lindsay showed them her badge and Will his hospital ID. They entered the room in silence. Will couldn't believe that his brother was in the hospital again. The last time it was when he had been kidnapped and tortured. Erin had been the one going in to save him. He had spend two days under observation and Will had been doing like everything had been okay. But the truth is that Will is terrified to lose his brother since it's the only family he has left. He has so much respect for what is brother is doing on the job but he also know that this job could cost him the only thing for him that matters. Without Jay, he wouldn't be the man he is today. His brother had always believed in him even when they were fighting. Hell each time they had been fighting was because Jay was pushing to be a better person. Now his brother was there, on this hospital bed hooked up to all those machines and to the oxygen. He looked so small and so pale. He had a pretty bad bruise that was covering his right cheek with some scrapes on it going all the way up to his eyebrow. His casted left wrist was propped up on a pillow. There was more bruise on his arms. Will sat down on the chair next to the bed. He looked at Erin who looked like she was petrified.

"You can sit down you know."

"I know, but I feel so guilty. Each time he gets hurt, I'm always around you know." she explained.

"Well you're his partner duh! Looks totally logical to me."

"But I feel like every time it's my fault. Like I could do something to avoid it but I don't. You know?"

Will frowned.

"Actually I don't know. What I do know is that Jay loves you pretty deeply and he would do anything to protect you. And even if you don't want to admit it, what happened today isn't your fault. Jay told me about the case and I watch the news on television you know. There is nothing you could've done. Those jackass that you are after, they are the only one to blame for what happened. Is that clear?" said Will firmly. He was so glad his brother had found a woman like Erin even if he was about to lose his roommate to her. She had everything Jay needed in his life to complete him. Erin looked at Will and smiled.

"Absolutely clear sir!" she threw herself on the chair opposite from Will on the other side of the bed and took Jay's hand in hers. They sat there waiting for him to wake up doing small talk. Erin fell asleep with her head on the bed. Will could see that she was exhausted and it only been a matter of time before she slept. He was getting tired himself but was determine to be awake when Jay would finally come around.

Will didn't know how long he had been sitting in the chair when he saw Jay moving. He came closer to the bed making sure not to make any noise to let Erin sleep. He got up and looked at his brother who finally opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" asked Will softly.

Jay looked confused at first but seemed to be catching up fast enough.

"Hey" he responded in a weak voice. He looked around, taking in his surrounding. Considering the white walls and Will's white hospital blouse, Jay was pretty sure he was in the hospital.

"I...I feel pretty bad...seriously." he turned his head and saw Erin sleeping. He decided to let her do so for a little while. He looked back at Will.

"Water?" he asked his voice still hoarse.

Will gave him a glass with a straw and helped him drink. Jay was glad to feel the cold liquid in his throat but it felt sore when it reached his stomach. Will catches the wincing on Jay's face.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, it's okay. It's just a little twinge in my stomach. What happened?" he asked.

"You were in an explosion. You don't remember?" answered Will.

Jay took some time to think, trying to bring all the things he could remember back together. He saw the warehouse, Lindsay and him entering. He remembered the chemicals and the timer than the explosion.

"Was I the only one to get hurt?" he asked worried.

Will seemed to hesitate before talking.

" Well, Erin was treated for smoke inhalation, Alvin Olinsky needed sutures and Adam got struck on the head by flying debris but he is going to be okay. We are keeping him for observation, he got a concussion. You got the worst of it as always."

Jay tried to move, to take a look at himself but the only thing that he did was to cause himself more pain. Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop moving bro. You are going to pull your stitches."

Will didn't have to insist that much. Jay was already getting tired and he was falling back to sleep. Will smiled when he heard his brother's last words before falling asleep again.

" Please stay Will..."

He did as he was told and sat back down beside his brothers bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

*Another chapter is up! Enjoy!

It smells like trouble!

The next morning, all the members of the team was reunited at the precinct except for Ruzek and Halstead. Even Erin was there. Will had to assure her that Jay was actually going to be all right and the med he had receives was causing him to sleep. She didn't had the chance to talk to him before leaving the hospital but she also wanted to catch the guys who did it pretty bad. Mouse had worked nearly all night long to figure out who was the owner of the car and see where he could take them. They also had the primary report from the fire. Voight was standing in front of his unit. Behind him was the white board with all the pictures that had been taken from the fire.

"For as far as we know, the warehouse was rigged with explosives. They were triggered by us when we entered the building but the firefighters also found out that the dispositive form the timer was accelerated when a second door was pushed open, probably by you Erin." he explained. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as I pushed the second door, Jay called out to me that the timer had passed from two minutes to something like forty-five seconds. I told you to get out the building in the radio. Jay told me we wouldn't make it out in time because we were too far in. He grabbed me and throw us as far as he could from the blast and covered me up. We were stuck in a corner."

The team was listening to her. She looked at Voight straight in the eyes before adding.

"Jay saved my life yesterday."

Voight nodded. Deep down inside, he just knew that Jay and Erin were seeing each other but her reaction to all of the past events confirmed him that it was pretty serious, at least on her part. He always had told that he wouldn't tolerate romance between members of his team but he had to admit that it was a long time since he had seen his Erin as happy as she was now. The only thing he needed to do before giving his approval was to have a little talk with Jay as soon as the case was closed. He cleared his throat and his mind.

"I can promise to each and every one of you that we are going to catch those bastard and make sure they will pay for what they did to Adam and Jay. So for now all we know is that it's probably gang related and there could be a link between an old case and this case. Olinsky and I just got our hand on the files." he pointed to six pictures on the board, all men.

"Those men were part of the first group linked to the attack against the police seventeen years ago. They are also the ones that got killed that day. The first one is Robert Foster than we have Carlos Ramirez, David King, Jimmy Carver, Rob Carter and John Bradshaw. I know that everyone of you is tired. I know that it's been a long night and maybe you want to go home but..." his words were cut off by Platt coming up the stairs. He looked at her, curious. The team was even more surprise when they saw some uniforms behind her.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Hank but those young hot blooded cop behind me wanted to help on the case and they insisted to get up here so they could be a part of this investigation." she explained.

Voight frowned and looked at his team.

"And what are you doing about protecting the streets. It's really humble of each and everyone of you but if there are no patrol on the streets, this mean our job is not done correctly." he said.

Platt cleared her throat.

"Hank Voight, you know me better than that. You know that I make sure that there is always enough uniforms on the streets to make them safe. I think you didn't hear me wrights. There is at least fifteen cops behind me that heard what happened to Jay and Ruzek. Those brave little soldiers are here on their free time. They want to catch whoever did this to our big family because that's what we are. A family. Leave it or take it."

Antonio was smirking. He never had seen Voight destabilized before but it was happening right now. He looked at Olinsky and found out that he had a look of disbelief on his face. Erin finally spoke.

"Hank, I think that we could use all the help we can get. We don't know how many of them there is outside and what they are going to do next. "

Voight sighed and looked at Platt.

"Alright but let me get this straight. Each and everyone of you needs to be extra careful. I don't want to see anybody else getting hurt out there. Two is already too much. If someone start to feel uncomfortable, you back off and nobody is going to blame you for that. From what it looks like, it's the intelligence unit that they are after and I don't want to see something happen to you. You listen to what we say and you do as you are told. Did I made myself clear?" he explained. The uniforms responded all at the same time.

"Yes sir!"

Voight, Olinsky, Antonio and Erin felt so much support at this point and that made them so proud to be part of a precinct where each member looked out for each other. They had already seen it when Adam and Jay got hurt the day before since there was a lot of patrol officers and detectives from other unit that came to the hospital or asked how the two young inspectors were doing. Voight was particularly touch by it because he could see that even with his reputation it hadn't affected his team's. Platt tried not to smile since she had her reputation to maintain too but she was proud of her patrolmen.

"I will leave you to it." she said before going back down the stairs to her desk.

Voight started to give the information they had.

"As I was saying, those six were killed and we need to find out if there are any leads on them. Family, friends, child, anything that could help us on the case. Mouse, what did you found on the car?" he asked.

Mouse stood up with some files in his hands. He looked a little nervous as always.

"Yeah uh...I spent all night looking and I think I finally got something interesting. First, about the warehouse..."

Erin stood up.

"I taught you had searched for the car." she said a little bit on edge but Hank put his hand up to let her know to back off. He knew that the young tech was doing all he could to help.

" Well, about the warehouse, I found out that it's the same one from the old case. I mean that's where the show down happened. At first she had been used for storage, after that it was renovated so it could be used as a mechanic room for heavy machinery. It was sold again but there are no more information on the owner and it looks like it's been let go of as for the car, I found out that it belongs to a 32 years old Brad Raymon. There is not much about him. He doesn't have any criminal records, only some contraventions BUT I didn't stopped there. You see, I also found out that Brad Raymon was adopted by his step dad after the death of his mother and you will never guess who it is."

Antonio shrugged.

"We are dying to know who it is so feel free to tell us." he said ironically.

"Hum yeah! None other than our bad guy David King." he took a piece of paper, wrote something down on it before giving it to Voight.

"And this is his address."

Voight took the piece of paper and looked at the other patrol in the room.

"See that! That's what I'm talking about. Good work,..Mouse. Antonio, Roman, Burgess you are with me. We are going to his place and bring him in." he said taking his coat and making it down the stairs. He took a brake in the middle and turned around.

"Erin and Olinsky, you keep digging with their help. He wasn't alone in that car and we need to know if it's a personal vendetta or if the old gang is coming back to take care of cleaning the streets from the cops." he ordered before continuing down the stairs soon followed by Roman, Burgess and Antonio who took two second to look at Mouse.

"You are a genius!"

Leaving the young man smiling.

It had been nearly one hour since Voight and the others had left and Olinsky was starting to get nervous. Erin who sat not too far with an officer named Brady looked up to him. She saw that he was looking at the clock and he wasn't concentrated anymore.

"Hey what's going on Al?" she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"Nothing."

"Al, I've known you long enough to see that something is bothering you. Tell me."

Olinsky didn't got the chance to answer. Trudy Platt made her way running up the stairs. She looked anxious. Alvin and Erin looked at her but as soon as they saw her, they knew that something had happened. Erin stood up, ready to go.

"I heard on the radio that shots were fired at the others location. The only thing I know is that there is two people hurt. They are at the hospital." Platt explained. "They are at Chicago Med."

"Thank you." said Olinsky pushing Erin towards the stairs.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to Chicago Med and Erin came running threw the doors. She ran until she found someone she knew. Olinsky was following her close behind and they found Antonio and Burgess in the waiting room. They had blood on them but no Voight in sight. Lindsay couldn't hold any longer.

"Antonio! What happened? Where are Hank and Roman?" she asked.

"Calm down Erin. Hank is just fine. The blood isn't his." Dawson explained.

Erin let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She looked around and realise that Roman was nowhere to be found. It was Alvin's turn to speak.

"Where is Roman? And if Voight is alright where is he? And what the heck happened?" he asked.

Burgess looked a little bit in shock but she was the one to speak.

"When we arrived at the house, there was no car, no signs of life and when we knocked, there was no answer so Voight decided that we had to enter and look for Raymon. Roman took down the door and shots were fired. Sean went down and Antonio and Voight went after Raymon. There was more gunfire and Voight called in for back up and ambulances. Rigth now, Voight is with Raymon. He shot him in the leg and he wants to know who was with him in the house. They were two. It's the other guy that shot Roman." she explained.

Olinsky nodded.

"How is Roman?" he asked.

"He is with . He got hit in the shoulder. We are waiting for an update but it's not life threatening." explained Antonio.

"Well that's bad but it's good news. Now we have something to work with. There are a lots of possibilities now. Maybe too much. We are falling like flies. We are not enough to look at every files linked to this. I received a call from Mouse. The officers at the precinct found something. I'm going to wait for Voight and I'll go back at the office to see what we have." said Erin.

Voight was so pissed right now! They finally had one of the jackass who is trying to kill police officers. He was so mad that he had ordered to the doctors to wait before treating the suspect because he needed some answers. Dr. Natalie Manning had always refused to let police officers abuse of their power to interrogate injured suspect but right now, she had to admit that with everything that happened, seeing Will so distress by the fact that his brother nearly died in that explosion, seeing so much courageous people getting hurts for no reasons, she couldn't just stand there and watch everything happened. She had decided to let sergeant Voight question the suspect for five minutes. She stayed in the room with Dr Choi just to make sure that when the time come, they could get the man outside before he killed their patient. So hear they were watching the older man.

"Just get away from me! You don't have the right to do that! Please doctors help me! "cried Raymon as Voight was pushing on his wound with his hand.

Choi and Nathalie just looked away, trying not to jump in.

"Don't you even dare saying that! Like you have every rights all of a sudden. You think you can attack my district, my team, my family and send us threats and just get away with it? What are you? Dump!" said Voight in a tone that no one would like.

"But I don't even know what you are talking about!"

Voight let out a little laugh.

"Well I guess that answer my previous question! You are dumb and by the look of it you are certainly not the brain of your group or whatever you guys call yourself! You can't even make a man of yourself. So just because I think you are stupid, I will repeat my question but only once and you have only this chance to answer it. Well it's not really a question, it's a request. I want the names of whoever you are working with. I know that you are the stepson of David King and that he adopted you after your mother died. He also died seventeen years ago and what a coincidence, the Molotov cocktail was thrown from a car registered to your name on the very same day that he died. So what do you have to say about that?" screamed Voight tired of the man in front of him.

To his surprise, Brad Raymon just started laughing. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his index finger and put it inside the hole he had in his leg caused by the bullet. The suspect cried out in pain causing the two doctors to wince.

"Just tell me...NOW!" screamed Voight again.

Brad Raymon only continued to laugh even if he was in pain.

"You don't get it do you? You're right about one thing. I'm not alone but I'm never going to tell you anything about the others. Just don't forget something sergeant. It's all about you and only you Hank Voight." said Raymon.

Voight seemed taken aback by this confession and stood silent. Ethan and Natalie chosed this moment to intervene.

"Sergeant, we are going to need you to get out and let us do our job. We understand that you have a job to do but we have also. Please leave." said Choi in a convincing tone.

Voight was already out the door. Something in his mind seemed to have clicked. There was something off about this case. He needed to talk to the remaining members of his team now. He couldn't get what Brad Raymon had said out of his head. He hadn't been talking much but what he had said seemed to be a two ways message. It wasn't just some old enemies coming back to clear up the streets like it had been seventeen years ago. It was personal and his team needed to know.


End file.
